drizzlerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Theme Songs
Aloe - Circle of Life, from The Lion King Aloe's musical theme song. - I don't know why, but this one just feels very fitting for a doctor. Also, Aloe is a king, right? (Sorry for the talking lady in the beginning, but I wanted the London cast, because they are the best) ANIMAL - this was the most dramatic recording I could find on youtube This suits him so well xD; Badger - Badger's musical theme song is uWhat fools people are/u from Poe, but youtube doesn't have it, so his other musical them song is Hellfire Because he's evil and steals away the women. Also: " Two Ladies, from Cabaret comes in an amusing close second. Birdsong - Pretty and depressing. Aldrig: "Never" - Kristina from Duvemåla - Birdsong's (Swedish) Musical theme. It's about a mother who tells her daughter that she never will let her suffer like she has. Birdie is kind of crazy, but she's very protective of her baby boy, and she wouldn't let the boy get caught by the robots and suffer in the system like Birdie herself has. Curly - Mostly just the Promenade and how it gets played in different moods, but the fact that this is about paintings at all... I've actually had this one in mind for a while. And Muse - Undisclosed Desires describes how Curly feels about ANIMAL. Unfortunately the youtube link was taken down, I don't know how to love him, from Jesus Christ Superstar CJ's musical theme song- Because Curls is in love with Annie, but is still in the closet ;) Kay - The Entertainer, from the movie The Sting Haha xD Le Val d'Amour, from Notre Dame de Paris Kay's musical theme song English version Potentially one of Kay's favorite songs Kia - Cell Block Tango, from Chicago Kia's musical theme song. - Kia isn't evil per se, but she could certainly kill any man who did her wrong. And she wouldn't be very sad about it either. Lily - This is an exaggeration. XD Somewhere over the rainbow, from Wizard of Oz - Lily's musical theme song, Because Lily is the positive, dreaming kind of girl, and singing this would also suit her. Lizzie - The very definition of classical music OM/Tom - Once upon a time, there was a noob. Mr. Cellophane, from ChicagoTom's musical theme, Because Tom is the kind of guy you tend to forget he's there. He stays in the background and doesn't make much noise. Othello - HO HO HO. Pearl - Spoonful of sugar, from Mary Poppins Pearl's musical theme song. - Now, who can't see Pearl singing this one while feeding her grandchildren medicine? (And if they're too naughty, she might smack them with the very same spoon...) Phideaux (PX) - This one suits his voice Rain (maybe) - The guy who plays this is kinda nuts. Somewhere in the audience, from Poe Rain's musical theme song, Because Rain is a sad little man. Really though, the text fits perfectly for his feelings about loosing Sunshine. Also, the singer Steve Balsamo is Rain's singing voice. Classical Gas - D10 thinks this suits Rain Velvet - Carmen Habanera - George Bizet - Maria Callas We will rock you - Vel's fake musical theme song All That Jazz, from Chicago - Vel's real musical theme song